1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a communication system, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In teleconference systems (also referred to as video conference systems) that are known today, image correction to image data received from the camera device is usually performed for each frame. In other words, the image data received from the camera is buffered in units of one frame in a memory provided to a terminal device, and predetermined image correction such as distortion correction and perspective correction is performed for each image data of one frame, every time the frame buffering of the image data of one frame is completed. Examples of the related art are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-098883 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-134733.
It is preferable for a teleconference system to be capable of reducing delays in image data transmissions, and of transmitting and receiving image data in real-time without any delay.
In the conventional teleconference systems, however, because the image correction is performed in units of one frame, the image correction is kept idle until buffering of the image data from the camera device is completed for one frame. Because it takes time for the image data worth of one frame to be completely buffered, the timing for starting the image correction may become delayed and an extensive transmission delay may occur when the image data is largely distorted.
In view of the above, there is a need to provide an image processing apparatus, a communication system, and a computer program capable of reducing an image data transmission delay.